As the development of communication technology, exchanges among people increasingly depend on data transmission, so that there is a need for a large amount of data transmissions and data exchanges among hosts storing data. Accordingly, the data transmission technology has received widespread attention and has become an important symbol for the development of communication technology.
Typically, there are two implementations for data transmission between the hosts. The first implementation is Remote sync (Rsync), which may achieve point-to-point data transmission between the hosts. The second implementations is port mapping by VIDC, which can be implemented by the following steps: firstly, a source node transmits data to another node; then the node after receiving all the data serves as a new source node; the new source node and the original source node, together with other nodes having received all the data, transmit data to other node not receiving the data.
There exist at least the following problems in the prior implementations for data transmission.
In the first implementation, although data may be point-to-point transmitted from one host to another, for multi-point transmission, the data has to be successively transmitted to each node by virtue of manual manipulation and the nodes cannot be effectively controlled. As a result, data transmission rate is slow and data transmission efficiency is low. As compared with the first implementation, the second implementation significantly improves the data transmission rate, but causes some other problems, such as, LAN traffic required by each node for data transmission and usage of CPU are uneven, and a large file requires long time for transmission leading to low data transmission efficiency (e.g., the generation of a virtual host depends on fast replication of image files which are very big).
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.